Nachtganger's Tail
by lifefire38
Summary: Summary inside bottom of prologue, NightcrawlerxOC, OCxOC Jott, possibly other pairings when story progresses. Rated for some language and possible lime.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

It was quiet. That after-midnight quiet that only happens between midnight and 1:00 when the only sounds are the computer humming and your fingers on the keyboard. So quiet that I started listening. No sound from our room either, as the computer was in the hallway.

_Something's wrong._

I didn't take my eyes from the screen, although I still wasn't used to the amount of aggression contained in the pale-blue orbs. They were creepy, mostly because that same pale blue was starting to 'bleed' into the sclera that surrounded them. While we're cataloging interesting features, my teeth were all becoming pointed, obvious in the silent snarl that pulled my lips away enough to reveal them, and you can't forget the delicately elongated and pointed ears. Other than that, I had been born with that remnant tail some people have, even though it was docked to a half-inch now. And last and definitely not least, the webbing between my pinkie and ring fingers, and then my index and middle fingers. It was only slightly more than normal, but it was very annoying, made it harder to touch-type and such.

"Who the hell's there!" I growled, spinning up and out of my chair, towards the living room. It wasn't loud enough to have possibly carried, but the instant I launched myself from my chair there was a soft knock on the door. I unlocked it and yanked it open, at the same time hearing a soft 'bamf!' noise. "The he-" A dizzying, spinning, squeezing sensation, a horrible stench, and then I passed out.

* * *

Yes, this is a new story, and this time it's set in a slightly altered X-Men: Evolution world. Basically, mutants from other dimensions are dying from physical mutations similar to Nightcrawler's, and of course the X-Men are doing all they can to save them...this is the story of one such and her sister. Enjoy. 


	2. Capital Eins

Capital Eins

* * *

I awoke with a killer headache, and even worse news – no glasses. How did I find that out? Oh, simple really. I tried to open my eyes and couldn't see squat. I didn't really need sight to tell that it wasn't my bed, let alone my room. It smelled funny, there was only a sheet over me, and my bed didn't feel like leather over foam. 

"Wh-" My voice was so hoarse I couldn't really speak that well. I coughed as more of the horrible stench from before managed to appear. Well, if English wasn't going to work, next best thing I would know enough to understand was German. "Wo, wo bin ich? Und mein Glaz?" my voice came out hoarse and cracked a few times, but I could understand what I was saying at least.

"Du sint im Xavier Institute, und dein Glaz ist heir." The were gently placed into my hands and I fumbled for a moment to put them on.

_More klutzy than usual..._ I thought to myself, sitting up once my eyes adjusted. "Ummm..." I looked at the person who had handed me my glasses, and my jaw dropped. _Hello, how did I get the hottest guy in the place by my bed?_ The hottest guy in the place being Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner. Well damn people, if you could practically pass for an un-furred, female version wouldn't you be a little attracted?

"Are you alright?" He asked, switching to English. I nodded my head, not trusting myself not to drool if I opened my mouth again. He laughed and I realized I was probably blushing.

"Holy fuzzy baby ass." I managed to squeak out.

"What about it?" Nightcrawler inquired as he gently picked me up.

"Ah can take care'a mysel'!" I protested, though I didn't squirm. Mostly just automatic, who was I to complain about being carried around by a hot guy? Even if he could carry me with one arm. Oh well, meant I got snuggled to his chest so happy day!

"Your center of balance shifted, you won't even be able to stand up by yourself yet. Plus you've been asleep for five days." He said, by way of explanation.

"FIVE. DAYS." I stared up at him, yes up. Being four feet tall can REALLY suck sometimes.

"Look at yourself." Kurt replied dryly as he opened the door with his tail and closed it again as we left. I looked down at my hands, and for the first time noticed that my fingers, which had previously only been a little webbed together, were now simply fused into two larger ones. Looking down at my bare feet I could see they were too. That was a little bit difficult however, seeing as they were only a few shades whiter than the floor. It took me a moment to realize it was because I was now also covered in a soft, short layer of fur. My tail swished and that was it for me.

"FRICKIN' AWESOME!" I chirped, grabbing it and petting the fuzzy, pointed thing.

Kurt looked at me out of the corner of one eye. "You're happy."

"Ja, I've always wondered what it would be like to actually have the darn thing."

"WIE!" He stared at me, and I was glad he was walking down a strait hallway, otherwise we would have run into something.

"Was born with one, but it would have screwed up my spine if they would have totally removed it, so it got docked." I grinned.

"Ach, klar."

"Ja."

* * *

Well, not too bad for the first chapter. Those of you who don't actually speak German won't get a lot of the conversation in here. Let's just say, it's pretty easy – I'm about ¾ of the way through my first year of GermanI and I can say all of this. 

Translations:

_Wo, wo bin ich? Und mein Glaz? _Where, where am I? And my glasses?

_Du sint im Xavier Institute, und dein Glaz ist heir. _You are at the Xavier Institute, and your glasses are here.

_Ja. _Yes/Yeah

_Wie? _How? (used as what, the direct translation of 'what' is 'was', but like in Spanish you say how instead of what)

_Ach, klar. _Oh, of course. (Literally, oh, clear.)


End file.
